Toji or Kiley?
by Sae16
Summary: Spoilers for Peach Girl Change of Heart Volume 6 Kiley decides to leave his and Momo's job and Toji takes his place. What new plans the Sae have...


Toji or Kiley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl blah blah blah, you probably have seen that in every Peach Girl Fan-Fic you read. Anyway Peach Girl Is Miwa Ueda's own creative beautiful Manga.  
  
On With the Story.  
  
This story will take place during Peach Girl Change of Heart Volume 5-6. This story will be taken from Momo's POV. (Point of view) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Sae, I told her that Ryo would use her.  
  
There's Sae. I guess I should talk to her.  
  
Momo: Hey Sae.  
  
Sae: Hey. I said thank you right?  
  
Momo: Yeah, like 1,000 times.  
  
Sae: ::laughs::  
  
Momo: Look Sae, what you did that was really nice. You got Goro all the way over her just to apologize to me. That was really nice. You have changed since you met Ryo. And it's a really good change.  
  
Sae: Really?  
  
Kiley walks up to me and Sae.  
  
Kiley: Hey Momo, hey Sae.  
  
Sae: Look Kiley. Never mind  
  
Kiley: What? You want to apologize to me too?  
  
Sae: Yea in your dreams.  
  
Toji walks up. He is so handsome. Crap. What am I saying. I love Kiley. I grab Kiley's hand and walk away.  
  
Momo: Bye Sae! C'mon Kiley we have to get to work.  
  
Toji: Whats wrong with Momo?  
  
Sae: I don't know. Look Toji, I am sorry all the stuff I put you through. If it weren't for me you and Momo would still be going out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiley kisses the Sleeping Misao. Then he notices Momo.  
  
Kiley: Mo.Mo.  
  
Momo runs off crying.  
  
Its over. It's not going to work.  
  
Misao: I'm sorry I inconvenienced you. I totally fell asleep.  
  
Kiley: It's okay. Just be careful going home.  
  
Misao: ::looks at Momo:: You don't look so well. Are you alright?  
  
Momo: Not really.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What can I do? I am in second place. I can't complain about anything. Maybe. I should have let go of Kiley after all.  
  
I get home. I start to take off my shoes.  
  
Mom: Hi, your friend's here.  
  
Momo: My friend?  
  
I get to my room. And guess who's there??? Sae! Of all people Sae. She's just sitting on my bed reading a magazine acting like my room is hers.  
  
That whole night I told Sae whats going on and we talked and talked.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
It's strange. to think, Sae, of all people, cheered me up.  
  
Random Customer: (Says to Momo) Hey, you've got a great smile.  
  
I can't be all gloomy. Kiley loves Misao. But he loves me too. Maybe we really should brake up. I mean we never really did. But. I love him.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
At Work.  
  
Kiley: I quit. Today's my last day.  
  
Momo: Kiley. What are you going to do for the rest of the summer?  
  
Kiley: Right now. I need to take a walk and think about stuff.  
  
Momo: Take a walk?  
  
Kiley: Yeah, they say you think better when you walk, So I'm just gonna walk as far as I can go.  
  
Momo: When you figure things out. Let me know okay?  
  
I give Kiley a train ticket.  
  
Kiley: What's this?  
  
Momo: Remember when we said we were going to take a trip. to the beach where we first met? I made a reservation for the end of the summer to stay one night and two days. If you decide that you want to stay with me, then come to the station at noon. If you don't come after 5 minutes then I'll know your answer is no.  
  
Kiley: Alright Mo.  
  
Kiley starts his new journey. He walks away. Hopefullyhe won't walk away from my life.  
  
Sae pops up from no where. She was listening..  
  
Sae: Hey, hold on a minute! You're just letting him walk away?!  
  
Momo: .... Can't you butt out for one minute?  
  
Me and Sae talk for a while. She thinks I am stupid for Kiley just leave like that. But I don't care. I want whats best for him. And I know Kiley he will come back. I hope.  
  
AT WORK THE NEXT DAY  
  
I walk into the store. I don't have my work uniform on yet. But, guess who I see in a uniform and says, "Welcome" just guess.  
  
No, Not Sae.  
  
No, Not Kiley.  
  
TOJI.  
  
Toji: Welcome.  
  
He just smiles at me.  
  
Then I notice he has the uniform on. We just stare at each other.  
  
Momo: Wha.? What are you doing here?!  
  
Toji: What do you mean? I'm working here.  
  
Momo: Starting today?  
  
Toji: Yeah.  
  
Momo: Untill when?  
  
Toji: I guess for the rest of the summer. I don't believe this.  
  
Momo: Well. I work here too.  
  
Toji: WHAT?!  
  
Me and Toji talk for a while. He explains how Sae asked him if he wanted to take her old spot at the store. Her spot. Yeah right. She's still up to her old tricks again. I bet she is just laughing knowing I am alone in the store with Toji.  
  
DURING BRAKE  
  
I here Sae talking. Why is she here? I notice Toji is there too. I stay behind the wall and listen.  
  
Sae: Here you go. ::Sae gives Toji some pictures:: Congratulations. Now you're completely free of me.  
  
Toji: And the negatives? The ones I burned were fake right? Where are the real ones?  
  
Sae: Sorry, that was just a bluff. Those were the real ones that you burned. I couldn't make copies that fast.  
  
Toji: I thought so.  
  
Sae: You lier!  
  
Toji: Oh come on.  
  
Sae: I could tell that was Momo and Gigolo on those negatives.  
  
What?  
  
Toji: I thought you had another roll of film on the side.  
  
Sae: Of course not. That was the only one. I'm sorry. I really messed up your life.  
  
Toji: Ha! My life.! I never thought I'd here those words come out of your mouth.  
  
What are they talking about.? What pictures.? Those pictures.! The ones of me and Gigolo.  
  
Sae: I mean, if I haden't black mailed you with the photos, you never would have needed to brake up with Momo. And the whole time you were with me, you always made sure that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Momo again. The reason you stuck with me was to protect Momo, wasn't it?  
  
Toji: ....  
  
Sae: Do you still love Momo?  
  
Toji: My brake is just about over.  
  
Toji stands up. I have to get out of here! What was that all about. "The reason you stuck with me was to protect Momo wasn't it?" It can't be.  
  
Sae: Momo, were you listing? I'm sorry. But its all true.  
  
Momo: What did you say to Toji?  
  
Sae: Huh?  
  
Momo: What do you mean, you blackmailed him with those photos.? What did you say to him?  
  
Sae: I told him that if he didn't brake up with you, I would send all those photos to tabloid magazines. Momo.?  
  
Momo: GO AWAY.!  
  
I didn't know. I never knew about any of this. I thought I was the only victim. I thought I was the only one in pain. But what about Toji.? What was he feeling when he turned me away.? Maybe we should still be together.  
  
AFTER WORK  
  
Toji: Wow, that was a hard days of work.  
  
Momo: Yea.  
  
Toji: Hey is that fire works.?  
  
Momo: Yea, I think so. Everyone's in there kimonos.  
  
Toji: Wow.  
  
Momo: Its so beautiful.  
  
Toji: Momo. If.  
  
Momo: Yeah.  
  
Toji: If Kiley doesn't come back, would you like to start over. together.?  
  
To be continued.  
  
I know if you read Peach Girl Change of Heart Volume 6 this is all review I guess. Please leave a review. ^^;; Thanks Again!  
  
Ps: Sae is not pure evil. I love her ^^;; ah haw haw. 


End file.
